Abyss
by Sumi-Sprite
Summary: The abyss is a cruel, dark place. But maybe, just for a little while, even as it crushes you with its weight, maybe he could find peace there... One-shot, T for mentions of blood.


**Abyss.**

_A/N~_ _Wow, a ficlet that isn't from a prompt. What is this madness? XD_

_Ahem, anyways, I actually had this short story planned out ever since I saw RotG for the first time (let the record show that I saw it five times, two times of which I saw in one day). _

_Yeah, I know I should be updating crap, but I wanted angst. SUE ME…no wait, don't sue me. I can't afford a lawyer! D8_

_Originally, this was going to be a prompt…but then I thought, pft, f*** that noise, I'm doing this one myself. And voila! I just shat you all some pure angst! *passes out cigars*_

_This is also actually a kind of double-bonus on my part. One, I got this idea in mind when I noticed that at the end of the movie, Pitch had run out onto Jack's pond and just pure IRONY flew out of nowhere and hit me in the head. And two, REVENGE. You see this Plush? This is REVENGE for that kick-ass fill you did on my prompt. I hope you got a safe-house hidden somewhere, cause this sh**s about to BOMB YOU! XD_

_Ahem, okay, enough of that. Fic time!_

_So please enjoy the angst! _

Genre: AU, angst, one-shot.

Chara(s): Pitch Black, Jack Frost, Guardians.

Pairing(s): N/A.

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

He ran.

The moment that child, that insufferable, fearless, _runt _of a child – the child who claimed to believe in him, but not _fear_ him – had run straight through him, _laughing_, Pitch knew he had to get away. The moment the Guardians locked gazes full of disgusting _pity_ on him, Pitch knew he had to run, had to flee, had to _escape_ to-…

To where…?

'_Run…just run, don't stop…! Just keep running, don't look back…!'_ by some instinct or his own subconscious, Pitch ended up in the woods bordering the town of Burgess.

His legs tripped up and shook like a new born fawn's. But even still, he had to run, he had to escape, he couldn't go back to-

"OOF!"

He slammed into something hard when he took a split second to look and see if he was being pursued. His eclipsed gaze locked onto the towering form of North, flanked by the other Guardians and Frost. The strange thudding against his breast intensified tenfold at the mere sight of the reinvigorated spirits, while he himself cowered below them.

Back where he started, always in _their _shadows…

"Leaving party so soon, Pitch?" North grunted, he and the others surround Pitch in a half circle.

"You-…! You can't get rid of me!" Pitch rasped a she scrambled onto his unsteady feet, "Not forever! There will _always_ be fear!"

"So what?" North bellowed, "As long as one child still believes, we will be here to fight fear."

Always there, always watching, always judging, never _seeing…!_

Scrambling for his last shred of confidence, false as it may be, Pitch scoffed at the spirits.

"Oh really?" he chuckled hollowly, "Then what are _they_ doing here?"

A sweeping gesture around the pond showed various Nightmares approaching the frozen surface, their dark sands shifting grotesquely as they shook and nickered.

He still had a chance, he could still at the very least _fight_…

The five Guardians surveyed the dark creatures surrounding them. And for a moment, Pitch thought he could still win. Maybe not today, no, but as long as he still had a few of his Nightmares, he could still-

"Hahaha!" North laughed, "They cannot be _my _Nightmares, I am not afraid!"

Pitch felt his gut clench, a chill creeping up his spine like an icy spider. His grip on his confidence was slipping, but he had to hold on. He just had to! North was fearless as a rule, but surely one or more of the others…

A grin suddenly split Jack's mouth as he locked eyes with Pitch.

"Looks like it's _your _fear they smell."

An ice cold bolt of electricity shot up Pitch's spine and into that pulsing organ behind his ribs. His stomach felt like it had tied itself into a knot, and suddenly he was _paralyzed_…

The Nightmares, all giving a mighty roar, swooped down onto the lake surface, but did not approached Pitch. Instead they circled him like hungry lions staring down their next meal. With brimstone eyes burning into his black soul, Pitch found himself _afraid…_

Run. He had to run. He had to escape. He had get out, get out now, _run…!_

The Nightmares reared up on their hind legs and brought them down brutally onto the ice around Pitch. Cracks spider-webbed around his frozen feet, ice cold water leaking to the surface and freezing his already shot nerves.

Get out, get away, run, _run now…!_

A shadow turned the ice under his feet an eerie black, an ominous rumbling cracking the ice further. The water became and inky black as the Nightmares dissolved and plunged into the cracks…

_What would be the point…?_

As if a grenade had gone off, the ice underneath Pitch exploded in a flurry of ice, dark water, and shadows. The Guardians jumped at the sudden tremor that shook the ground around them, ice and water pelting their forms as they shuffled back. They stared up at the monstrosity before them.

There was no escape…

The _thing_ was composed of various amber eyes and gnashing teeth. It didn't even seem to have a real form; it was just a big blob of Nightmares and Fearlings, all cackling and roaring in a mix of hysteria and grotesque glee. The top of the 'ball' split open, revealing a gaping maw of jagged teeth and a black abyss for a throat. A laugh full of madness escaped its gaping maw as its eyes focused on the prey it had in its clutches.

Pitch did not move, not even as the tentacles intertwined around him squeezed painfully around his spindly frame. He didn't do anything, nor did he make a noise. All he was capable of doing was staring up at the silent, the _scrutinizing_, moon above him as the shadows whispered his every fear to him.

**You are a failure Pitch Black…**

**You will NEVER be seen!**

**No one will ever acknowledge or pity you!**

**Nothing but a lost, forgotten toy to be shoved under a bed…**

**Not but a faded memory in the back of a child's closet!**

**Never to be seen…**

**Never to be saved…**

**Never to be pitied…**

**Never to be **_**loved!**_

A scream full of pleading, of merciful begging, were caught in Pitch's throat. Pain was numbed by his own terror. He could feel nothing but pure, untamed _fear_. Not even the cracking of his slowly crushing bones was strong enough to pierce the torrent of terror pulsing through his breaking body. Somewhere among his fear-muddled mind, Pitch wanted to scream. He wanted to plead. He wanted to beg forgiveness, for _mercy…!_

_No one will save you…_

_**Because the Boogeyman doesn't exist…**_

Numbness washed over him. No pain or fear was felt. There was no smell in his nose, not even that of his own blood. No noise escaped his being, not even that of his dead heart. No noise was heard, not even the sound of Jack calling his name. There was _nothing left…_

Plunging into the cold, merciless depths of the black-water pond, he saw not but the moon above. But even that was slowly vanishing as the black water grew denser and denser. The abyss was swallowing him whole, and soon he would plunge further until he rested and decayed in the darkness's gut.

And yet…

If he could stay numb to all this pain, all this anguish, and forget the crushing weight of his fear and agony…

He would be okay with that…

END.

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

_A/N~ As it says, this is an AU. And honestly, now that I kind of get the picture in my head, this would have been a great ending for the movie. Granted even if they DID have this on their storyboard wall, the producers would have to scrap it for being 'too violent' and 'graphic' for a kid's movie._

_But in all honesty, it would have conveyed a better message. I absolutely LOVED the movie so much. But the absolute one thing I hate with a passion about it is the ending. It seems movies these days are starting to send out much more mixed signals to their audience, all mostly leaning towards the concept of bring harm to or blaming someone who is clearly hurt, or being hurt by someone else. I mean it guys. Seriously, go see that new Oz movie and you'll KNOW just what I'm talking about. It is amazing just how insensitive movie makers are becoming these days._

_So yeah, by all accounts, you should all now know that I DESPISE those who are blind to the bigger picture in situations. RotG may have been a fictional movie, but it was a KID'S fictional movie. Meaning it could INFLUENCE them in the future. I'm a bit on the fence with kids, personally, but if it's one thing I can for sure say I do not like one bit about them is their narrow-mindedness in the more 'grown up' situations. I know it's not their fault, they're kids. But you'd think with all their wide-eyed perspective on things, they could see better than adults._

_Which is why I wrote this (not counting the two other reasons). This right here is basically what the movie was implying, just without the violence. The ending of RotG basically said to all present 'hey, see that guy? He's doing bad things because he's been hurt and suffering pain for billions upon billions of years…we don't care, we're still gonna kick his ass.'_

_The movie also exploited some VERY stereotypical viewpoints. It basically showed everyone that all things that are loved by people are good, and things that people don't like so much are bad, and therefore, evil. Because apparently fear is something to hate; the instinct we are all born with but often ignore that keeps us safe is antagonized in the film, while things we can never fully rely on all our lives is put up on a pedestal. But let's be honest here. Is Wonder going to get you that job? No. Are Memories going to help you decide whether or not you should cut off that person who is negatively influencing you? No. Are all Dreams going to come true? No. Is Hope always going to be a factor in situations? No. Is Fun going to be present in your everyday life? No. However, is fear going to keep you safe, be present, and pretty much keep you on your proverbial and literal toes to help guide you through life? Hell fucking yes it is. It's not always going to be a 'good' thing, but like hell it's something we all at some point aren't grateful for._

_Essentially, this fic is a metaphor. It shows how damaged one can become when they are 'crushed' and 'drowned' in their own pain and insecurities. And at some point down the line, you become so damaged, you lose all hope and give up, and their mental and physical selves shut down and go completely numb. To put it bluntly, you die while you still have a heartbeat. I believe it's called 'catatonia'. _

_But anyways, enough of my observing and prattling. What do you think of this? Lame? Cool? Too angsty? Sucks eggs? Let's hear it!_

_~S~_

_R&R PLEASE!_


End file.
